Rising Sun
by pa-papou
Summary: Starts off with a little reference of "200 Year Love" by Lightpaw45 and continues off with my own imagination. Basically the same journey Amaterasu has in the original game but with a "few" changes. Will add on some more later on.
1. Prologue

The Moon Tribe was a civilization in which had been cursed due to the fact that the people had made covenants with Yami, the Lord of Darkness. Yami was evil-spirited, all he ever thought about was getting revenge on the gods and blackening the future of the mortals on earth. The Moon Tribe was in need of someone to take control of their land, a ruler to set things right. Yami had found them living in fear and pain, and he offered them as their ruler, only if they agreed with his covenant. The covenant was to make the Moon Tribe supply his demons with weapons and obey him while he himself protected them from harm in exchange. Ever since then had the gods feared the tribe. Disgusted by their actions, the gods had abandoned them and grew hatred upon the tribe.

A thousand years later, the Moon Tribe felt as if they could take care of themselves and broke their covenant with Yami. Yami was enraged when he heard of this and decided to summon one of the largest and strongest demons of all time, Orochi-no-Yamata, the eight-headed snake. The snake was to destroy the Moon Tribe, to kill every living person standing on the moon's surface without any warning.

The gods watched in despair as the snake tore apart the moon. Of course they hated the Moon Tribe, but they knew too that the tribe just needed a little control to set things right. Yumigami, the moon god was still a newborn child and so the tribe disliked him and refrained from worshipping another god that had nothing to do with them. The gods warned them that they will be abandoned if they do not choose to side along with the gods. Stubborn as the tribe was, they agreed not to side with them. And it is now the Moon Tribe lay completely helpless, each member dying one by one from the evil, screeching snake.


	2. Ambush on the Moon

Chapter 1

Death. One word is all it took to define the scene he was currently in.

The little boy ran as fast as he could, his short golden hair sticking to his sweaty face. His pale skin was patched with bloody scratches and wispy ashes that made his eyes itch. His heart throbbed furiously, it felt as if it were being torn right out. His silver-blue eyes shot open with fear as he watched buildings burn down to the ground, falling down on the poor, screaming people. His scratches were burning as he felt long ribbons of dark red blood oozing down his body. All he could think about was to try to get out alive.

Well, if it _was _possible.

The boy stopped only to hear his brother's yell. He scanned the scene, desperate to find his big brother. Beside a patch of flaming bushes he spotted his brother backing away from a strange dark figure.

"Mon frère, je suis ici!", the little boy smiled wide and raced toward his big brother, his arms wildly waving around.

When the big brother managed to catch a glimpse of the little boy his eyes shot wide open.

"Ushiwaka, mon petit frère, s'il vous plaît ne t'approche pas plus!", he yelled. The little boy, who now you know is named Ushiwaka, stopped dead in his tracks and stared in fear as he saw a flick of one of Orochi's tails slash through his big brother's throat.

Ushiwaka's world stopped. The one and only person he depended on his whole life was now dead. Dead because of a careless, blood-thirsty dragon. No one else he knew was there to accompany him by his side, when he had hard times. His brother was everything to him. No one at all will be just as great as his big brother. No one at all.

"Non! putain vous avez mauvais démon! Je vais vous obtenez un jour et vous tuer, vous dieu abandonné crétin!"

Never in his life had he cursed in his own language before. It felt good, actually. Ushiwaka shook off his thoughts and glared at Orochi. The night was too dark for him to see Orochi's true form. _One day_, he silently told Yami's soul in Orochi, _I_ _will come back and make you suffer in your own putrid blood, just like you did to my brother. You surely deserve it, fool. _

Orochi must have understood Ushiwaka because he gave him a toothy grin and suddenly lowered his main head down to Ushiwaka's level. The boy could smell the saltiness of blood blowing against his face as Orochi snorted. The demon's piercing, red eyes sent Ushiwaka a clear message. He could hear Yami's voice through Orochi.

_I will wait for you, Ushiwaka. Waiting in the cold, black darkness I shall. Prepare for your death, little one._

Orochi raised his head again and turned around. Leaving a trail of human blood behind him, he slithered away into the darkness. Ushiwaka tensed and he stared at the darkness for a while.

_Why…_he told himself. _Why do I have to fight back? There's nothing but blood and gore in my life! Even if I fight back, all I will get to see is more deaths of people! The gods hate me, everyone dear to my life is dead, and all I have for company are Yami and his stupid demons that are too ignorant to notice who I am! I might as well just…_the little boy leaned against a dead tree trunk and sighed. He didn't feel the burning of his wounds anymore, he felt almost numb.

Suddenly his vision blurred, and he felt entirely dizzy. As he slid down the tree, he felt his body become motionless. His eyes were forced closed and he faded into a world of darkness.


	3. Awakening in a Strange Place

Chapter 2

_He saw his mother's glistening blue eyes staring out upon the stars, the long, wavy golden hair flapping continuously behind her. The delicate soft smile of hers soothed him so much inside, she made it seem as if there was nothing at all to worry about. No one could be just as beautiful as she was. _

"_Ushiwaka, my little pondering prince, do you know who these large, bright stars are gesturing to?"_

_The young boy shook his head._

"_Ah, well as you see, the large surface of stars up there are simply an image of the gods. We, the Moon Tribe, can only see their bodies up in the form of the stars as they are only to be seen in their true form in the Celestial Plain."_

_Ushiwaka nodded as he had been told the Celestial Plain was miles and miles away from here, too far away for a tribesman to even reach._

"_Mother, you told me this a bunch of times already. Of course I already know."_

"_Well I thought you liked hearing this story over and over. It makes you go to sleep easily."_

"_Oh mother. My boredom is what makes me go to sleep." _

_His mother laughed and pulled him into a hug. He could smell her sweet fragrance of white lilies wrapping around him. What an angel she was. He breathed in a long wave of her perfume, yawned, and closed his eyes. He felt his mother's cold fingers touch his head. Her thin, delicate fingers kept a slow rhythm while she stroked him. __That's__ what made him go to sleep._

Ushiwaka's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in a warm, dark room. He was lying down on a bed covered with a thin sheet and a cozy, fluffy blanket. He reached down to touch his wounds on his arms and legs. They were covered with bandage cloth! Who could have had done it? He tried to move his legs but he was still too weak to move anything at all.

Suddenly the lights came on. He saw a shady window right beside his bed and a giant square of light rods up on the ceiling. The walls and floor were all completely gray, no appliances to decorate it. Ushiwaka grew shaky. The room had a gloomy look to it.

As the screen door to the room slid open, he quickly flinched and hid himself under his covers.

"He's awakened", a deep voice said.

"Mm, let me talk to him, he's had such a hard time." replied a female voice.

When he felt a cold hand trying to take his blanket off he tried to jump up and blow a kick on the stranger, but when he did that, he felt a pain shooting right through his neck and spine. Ushiwaka let out a cry and fell back down.

"Try not to move a lot, child."

Ushiwaka forced himself to look up at the stranger's face.

What he saw was a beautiful slender and tall young lady wearing a simple white kimono. It was embroided with crimson red wavy oceanic patterns with the curve of winds above it. A stone-colored under-dress was sewn underneath the kimono and a seaweed-green obi held her dress together for a complete match. Along with the few red markings on her face, her calming sea-blue eyes made you picture of a still, sleeping ocean waiting to be awakened. Part of her hair covered her right eye and as he could see, she had a long, white cascade of hair falling down to her waist. It also had a silky, wet look to it.

"Qui êtes-vous deux? Où suis-je?" Ushiwaka yelled.

The man shook his head. "We don't understand a word you're saying, boy."

The man had two curved large horns growing on his head and his eyes were golden pierced. A thin, small line set as his pupils. _Dragon eyes_, Ushiwaka thought.

He shook his thoughts away and then remembered not everyone spoke the same language as him. Being the son of a high priestess, he had managed to speak the gods' language very well.

"Ah…where…where am I?" he asked.

The lady smiled and patted his hand.

"I am Nuregami, the zodiac snake and the goddess of the sea." she pointed to the man.

"He is-"

"I am Yomigami, the zodiac dragon and the god of rejuvenation." he cut her off. "I am the oldest of us gods and have been through many hard times such as yours." he said.

Ushiwaka didn't care who they were, he just wanted to know what was going on. He remembered speaking to Yami's soul in Orochi and resting off against a tree. Not long after, he had suddenly felt dizzy and must have fallen into a deep sleep.

Yomigami loudly cleared his throat.

"Your name, boy?"

"Ushiwaka, sir."

"As I can recall, Ushiwaka, one of Yami's demons had attacked your homeland, am I right?" he raised an eyebrow toward him.

"Yes, sir." the boy somberly nodded.

"Good. Then I remember I had sent out celestials to the moon to search for any survivors who might have been injured from the attack."

Ushiwaka lifted his head up.

Yomigami sighed. "But unfortunately, you were the only survivor found in the wreckage. The celestials said they found you passed out cold beside a tree trunk. Must have hit you hard, hmm?" he looked at the boy with softening eyes and ruffled his blonde hair.

"You are very lucky, Ushiwaka. Your whole race would have been wiped out clean if it weren't for you surviving the disaster. You should be proud of yourself for being strong enough. Always remember that." Yomigami said.

He turned around and gestured Nuregami out the door.

"I will let you stay here and rest until your wounds are healed. A guard is standing right in front of your room so you are completely safe, as I know. I will come back in a few hours to explain to you a bit more. Don't move." he then closed the door behind him.

Hours passed by while Ushiwaka lay quietly on his bed. He stared at the ceiling the whole time as if watching a play filled with suspense. Every often he would try to push himself up just to check if he was healing successfully. All he could do to tame his growling stomach was to clutch it and roll over continuously, as if it did any good.

By then, he heard voices muffling behind the door. One of the voices he could recognize as the guard but the other surprisingly sounded like a little girl's.

"Come on, Yomigami said he wasn't dangerous at all!" the girl whined. "Let me go in!"

"Please, princess, you know I mustn't let anyone in!" the guard said in a calm tone.

"Aargh, just move aside!" the girl growled. He heard someone falling hard against the floor as the screen door moved to the side.

Ushiwaka quickly lifted himself up, as he was fully healed now, and hid part of his face under his blanket. The girl stepped in and he had just realized she had knocked the guard out fast and cold. _She couldn't have done that… _he thought.

At the second she stepped into the room she looked at him directly in the eye, which had freaked him out.

The girl had on her sleeping dress, Ushiwaka saw, and on it were wavy lines of orange flowery patterns. Under her dress, she wore a golden-yellow silk piece that was sewn tight to her dress. Her face had the same red markings on as Nuregami's and Yomigami's, a line under each of her eyes and an oval ending with a straight line to her forehead.

The markings resembled her as a god and Ushiwaka thought of what she ruled over. She seemed too young to be a god.

Her eyes were two miniature copies of the sun itself, each representing a scene of a golden-orange sunset. Her pure white hair was pulled back into a long ponytail coming up from the top of her head. Speaking of that, Ushiwaka saw a pair of two small wolf _ears _perchedon her head that seemed to be real for they always twitched when she spoke. Anyway, to the end of her long ponytail was a pointy black tip that reminded Ushiwaka of a large brush dipped in ink. Her outfit was complete with two little lilac flowers stuck into her hair.

Ushiwaka thought she looked awfully cute.

With a flick of her wrist, the screen door had magically locked itself closed. Ushiwaka could hear the guard yelling at the other side of the door, urging the girl to unlock it.

She lifted herself to her heels and placed her arms behind her back. With a smile that brightened the whole gloomy room, she joyously exclaimed "Hi!".


	4. Meeting the Younger Gods

Chapter 3

A dead silence fell in between them. The girl dropped herself down and crooked her ears sideways, her eyes growing stern.

"Don't you speak English?" she asked.

"Uhm…no…ah, I mean yes! Yes, I do speak English…" Ushiwaka stammered.

She pouted. "Oh, well I'm sorry if I scared you then, I didn't mean to frighten you…" she replied.

Ushiwaka shook his head. "No, not at all." This was getting even more confusing by the minute. It didn't make any sense, it was like a dream. Or a nightmare if he didn't even know it by the time yet.

The girl's ears perked up and she smiled again. Ushiwaka had just noticed the more-sharp-than-usual teeth she had up in her mouth. The girl clapped her hands together and stood up straight. She curled her hand into a fist and held it up in front of her mouth as she pretended to cough.

"Ahem. My name is Amaterasu, the-"

Ushiwaka's eyes popped open as he choked on air.

"Amaterasu, the…the sun goddess? _You_?" he blurted out almost too loud.

He'd heard stories of how the gods were proud of the goddess's existence. They had been happy ever since, no more conflicts ran about the plains and worlds, since she had them all being taken care of in her hands. Everyone had loved her, she had brought happiness and warmth into the worlds. All except for the Moon Tribe. They never understood her.

"Shush! Yomigami'll hear you!" she barked.

Ushiwaka shut his mouth closed and blushed. "I'm sorry."

_How could __she__ be the high and loved goddess?_

"No need to be. I love your accent." she giggled. That made Ushiwaka blush even more.

"And your hair…" she leaned closer to him. "I've never seen hair so golden before. So…" she gently slid her thin small fingers through his blonde shoulder-length hair, "so soft and silky."

Ushiwaka felt intense heat rising up through his body.

The girl pushed his bangs out of his silver-blue eyes and gasped. She touched a spot directly below his left eye.

"Your…your eyes are so blue! They're so shiny and…silvery and…wow! I wish I had your eyes, everyone's eyes around here are so dim." she let out a high-pitched squeal that might have made Ushiwaka deaf if she didn't pause any minute.

Suddenly, Ushiwaka violently pushed her hand away and turned around.

"Don't touch me! Just…please…" he snapped at her.

Amaterasu jumped back and crooned her ears forward. She squinted her eyes hard towards him. It took her a minute to realize why he just did that.

"Don't you like me?" she pouted once again. _How dumb you look when you make that face, _Ushiwaka thought.

"Amaterasu, dear, please leave him alone."

She flinched and quickly spun around, bending her body as if preparing to attack. She then raised her head as if being surprised and straightened herself again.

"Yomigami…" she trailed off. Amaterasu took a quick glance at the door lock. Somehow he'd managed to unlock the thing by itself. This place was getting weirder by the minute.

Yomigami sighed and gently grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"He's had such a hard time, everything to him is completely lost. He's all confused now, it's like his whole life has been taken away. Take it easy, child."

Amaterasu turned to look at the boy with sorry eyes. She saw him struggling to keep from crying in front of them. Closing her eyes, she slowly walked over to the boy and sat next to him. She took his hands away from his face and saw that his deep blue eyes had turned into a glassy silver.

In a softening, warm voice she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, it's okay to cry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Go ahead. Cry. Let the sadness seep out of you."

Ushiwaka's eyes widened a bit. That's the same, exact thing his mother always told him. That it's okay to cry.

And so he wept.

The girl gently turned him around to make him look straight at her face and quickly pulled him into a hug. She stroked his soft hair as the boy sobbed silently against her silky, flowery dress.

He could smell the white daisies on her, the swift rhythmic movements of her fingers moving through his hair. The scene reminded Ushiwaka of his mother so much that he couldn't help but stop and cry for a whole ten minutes.

Yomigami smiled and chuckled to himself. What a sappy, yet comforting person Amaterasu was. It made him laugh just at the way she made everyone look like a little baby while they spoke of their problems.

When Ushiwaka had finally stopped sobbing and relaxed a bit, Yomigami led Amaterasu out the door. As she and Yomigami stepped out the door, Ushiwaka took one last look at the girl and smiled. He learned how to love this place just by being with Amaterasu. No wonder everyone loved her. He couldn't bear to think of how the universe would end out being without having Amaterasu. She was simply amazing.

Golden sunlight poured in from the window to the room. The depressing mood in the small, cramped room was slowly being outshined by the little amount of light peeking in through the small, thin window. How could the sun be awake _this_ early? Ushiwaka squinted his eyes, moaned, and dug his head deep inside the covers. He might as well just get used to the differences in the Celestial Plains. Even though he mourned all night to return his way back to the moon, his home, he knew deep inside that there was no way that would actually start to happen.

He pushed himself up slowly and glanced at the door. He heard a pair of little, running feet coming in toward his side of the hallway. He sighed and plopped himself back onto the bed. Just by listening to the pace of the footsteps he could tell it was obviously Amaterasu. Whom else would come running all this way just to see him?

The screen door slid opened and in stepped the little girl. She was still in the same sleeping dress she had on last night, though her hair and the row of little lilac flowers stood unharmed from sleeping. Her white wolf ears stood up straight as if she were eager to make excitement out of something. Her golden orange eyes blinked as she smiled.

Oh, what now?

"Good morning, Ushiwakaaa~!" she sang out heartily. Ushiwaka groaned silently enough as not to make Amaterasu hear. She neared in closer to the bed.

"Oh, wake up already! I need to show you my favorite spot to hang out in! Oh, you need to see it, there's a huge sakura tree by the pond and in the spring all of its petals fly out and makes a pretty scene in the grove! Me, Kabegami, and Yumigami are the only ones who goes into it, because it's actually pretty far from here, so we had to make a promise not to tell anyone about it. Oh I forgot to introduce them to you! Come here you two, he's not dangerous at all!" she took a large gasp of air.

Two other kids walked in the room. Their marks on their faces revealed that they were too, a god and a goddess. Ushiwaka could tell their zodiac animal from their features, the girl a cat, and the boy a rabbit. Bells strung to the girl's clothes made jingling sounds as she skipped to the room joyfully. A long red ribbon was tied to the end of her cat tail and she had incredibly large violet eyes. Being pulled in with her was a skinny, tall boy with short, wing-shaped rabbit ears. His pale gray eyes somewhat hardened when he saw Ushiwaka and for some reason he frowned.

Ignoring that, Amaterasu introduced Ushiwaka to them both. She pointed at him.

"He's the person I was telling you two about! Doesn't he look so different?"

"His hair is soo golden!" screeched the cat girl. "By the way, my name's Kabegami, the goddess of the walls."

"The what?" Ushiwaka asked.

"The boundary between a person and his dreams. He must climb the wall, the obstacles, to get to the other side, his dreams. In other words, she helps inspire people to meet their goals. Isn't it time you already know all of the gods? The people who care for you?" the boy said annoyed.

Amaterasu stamped her foot and poked the boy in the chest. Somehow she poked him so hard, he stumbled off a bit. Her mouth curled up into a snarl.

"Hey! He's had a hard time, you know! He's lost everything, be nice, you heartless fool!" she barked at him. Kabegami and Ushiwaka both flinched at the same time. Her vicious roar must have had awakened the whole eastern part of the Celestial Plains. The boy, though, didn't seem to have any effect at all, he didn't make even a slight movement.

He brushed Amaterasu off him and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." he said in a calm tone. "My name, as you should _already_ know, is Yumigami, the god of the moon. As you can see, my zodiac animal is the rabbit." he pointed to Kabegami. "She's the cat, if you weren't smart enough to notice."

Ushiwaka could hear a low growl coming from Amaterasu. He tensed. Here he was, in a room talking with three gods as if it were happening everyday. Somehow now that every time he meets a god, he doesn't really get all that surprised. All his life he thought the gods were tall, fierce, yet kind rulers that weren't meant to be in the presence of an everyday peasant. Yet it seems to him as if they were like an ordinary person, each with his or her own personality and attitude. He didn't even notice that since Yumigami was the moon god, he should have protected the Moon Tribe all these years.

"Nice to meet you, Ushiwaka! We should get going to the sakura grove, come on!" Kabegami said cheerfully.


	5. From the Calm Sensation to the Chaos

Chapter 5

"Whaa? You're a prophet?" Amaterasu and Kabegami exclaimed in unison. Yumigami gave another of his frowns and rolled his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise…" he muttered.

The four were sitting down on the shore of a pond, making crowns of fallen petals underneath the giant sakura tree. The petals that has worn off the branches was now flying off with the breeze, leaving an aroma of early spring cherry petals behind them. The petals on the pond water looked as if it were resting peacefully along with the croaking frogs. A cool shade was built underneath the tree to block the sunlight. It was a beautiful scene indeed.

Ushiwaka ignored him and shook his head.

"Well, that's what I've been trained to do, but I don't think I've ever gotten a vision before. Or maybe I have but didn't even notice it. It just, you know…comes all of a sudden, ma cherie." he gazed off into space.

"Well, why not try now? Come on, prophesize something!" Amaterasu urged him.

"Eh… fine, alright."

Ushiwaka grinned and closed his eyes. He made a weird gesture with his hands and dropped them back on his lap. Suddenly he opened his eyes again.

"So?" Kabegami asked.

"I foresee treating you to ramen soup!"

It took them a moment for them to transfer his words into their minds. Their blank expressions made Ushiwaka want to laugh. After a minute or so, Kabegami and Amaterasu's face squinched up and they both broke down into a laughing howl. Yumigami sighed and stared at them both in disappointment.

"It's not even that funny. He's just trying to impress you two." he glared at Ushiwaka. "Aren't you?"

Ushiwaka felt anger rise up inside him, but managed to cool it down. One false movement at the god and he would be suffering through death.

"Hahaha," Amaterasu wiped a tear away. "no, that's just how he is. Unpredictable. Literally, hehe."

Yumigami glanced at Kabegami, who was now laying facedown on the grass. He laid a hand on her back which made her jump a bit.

"We mustn't laugh at ourselves, we should be high and proud, not to be fooled by some crippled, old loner." he lifted his chin up.

_That_ ticked Amaterasu off once again. It's like he enjoys making her angry.

"YOU LITTLE…LITTLE…." it took her a minute to think up of a not-to-offensive word.

"YOU STUCK UP OLD PIECE OF MEAT! WOULD YOU STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM FOR JUST ONE SECOND?" Kabegami had to hold her back so she wouldn't get too hot with her temper.

Yumigami just shrugged, stood up, and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Kabegami gasped, jumped up, and caught up with him.

Amaterasu puffed out a cool, deep breath and looked at Ushiwaka who was struggling, too, from breaking his temper. She touched his shoulder which made him flinch and cool down.

"Look, I'm real sorry. It's just…well…it's hard to explain, but he's been pretty upset lately, and I just can't quite catch what he's all worked up about. He won't tell anyone about it even though we all know that deep inside he wants someone to help him."

He glanced into Yumigami's path and sighed.

"No, it's okay. I understand him well, I've been into those kinds of situations before." he said.

"Like…like the situation you're in now?" Amaterasu quietly said, trying to look at him.

He turned his head away from her and nodded softly.

"Yeah." he said. "Like now."

It has been over 500 years now. 500 years since he's lost everything. Ushiwaka rested against a tree on the north edge of the Celestial Plains. Gazing up at the bright, silver moon, he suddenly felt more homesick than ever. Clutching his flute close to his side, he closed his eyes and drifted off into thoughts.

_Thank you, mother. Thank you for making me aware of all the painful memories I've met. Thank you for explaining to me about this strange world and for saving my life. Je'taime._

He opened his eyes, sighed, and frowned.

_And last, but not least, thank you Yami for making all this possible. I've met so many great people, or gods as I should say, while living here. I've learned so much and I have a good feeling this place will be much better than I'll ever imagine. But one thing is for sure, I'll never forget what you did to my people. Never._

"Hi, sleepy-head."

Ushiwaka yelped and looked at the stranger that had suddenly appeared beside him.

"Amaterasu what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?" he pouten. "And I was _not_ sleeping."

"I can't spend a little time in here with you?" she plopped herself down next to him. Her hair had grown fast throughout the years, though she still keeps it in a ponytail that meets up to her waist sometimes. The small, black tip that used to be at the end was now even larger in size. Ushiwaka sighed.

"No, it's okay. Besides, I was only going to spend a few minutes here anyway." he grimaced as he felt a hand sliding down through his hair. He looked at Amaterasu with a stern face. She wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

"Ma cherie…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop touching me…"

"Huh?"

"I said stop touching me."

"Ahh…what?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away gently. Amaterasu gasped and raised her hands up high.

"Oh sheesh, I'm so sorry! It's just been a habit lately, your hair is so-"

"No, it's ok. A lot of people do that, it happens almost everyday, I'm pretty used to it. I just don't like their dirty hands wiping against my hair. It looks really weird too, I have to admit." he said. He noticed a hurt look forming on Amaterasu's face. "Ah, not that _your_ hands-"

"You think my hands are dirty? Well, excuse me, missy. I didn't know you liked to keep your hair clean and silky." she teased. Ushiwaka chuckled.

Suddenly, voices started shouting at a distance behind them. Ushiwaka stood up and pulled Amaterasu off the ground. Her ears lowered when she saw what the commotion was about. "Uh oh…"

They both saw a big, bulky figure waving his arms around wildly. A tall, thin person was too arguing with him and seemed to be glancing up at the sky every other minute as if waiting for something. Amaterasu looked at Ushiwaka with curious eyes and ran off to meet with the two strangers. Ushiwaka looked back at the night sky one more time before catching up with her.

"Well, what did you expect, you old hag?"

"You _are_ better than this, Yumigami. And you know it too."

"Arghh!" Yumigami snarled and clutched his mochi hammer. Aiming it at the elderly man, he sucked his strength in, swung his hammer back, and released an overwhelming blow against Yomigami. Although before he could hit even an inch at Yomigami's face, the elder stepped back swiftly and ,as Yumigami saw, stretched himself into a long, ferocious pale gray dragon, fixing his stony, coal black eyes unto Yumigami.

The hammer's blow had missed the dragon and pulled Yumigami along with it. Yumigami yelped and landed hard on his ribcage. _Hard. _Hearing his ribcage crack, he cursed out loud and clutched his side tightly. Ignoring the pain he glanced at the night sky, eager for something to come falling down.

_Hurry up already…_

"You have blown your last chance already, young god. We loved you as a family, Yumigami, but you, you've just pushed us all away. You've pushed all of your opportunities away. When I first saw you as a baby, I just knew in my heart, you were going to be a very wild one. I saw it through your tiny pair of eyes, the putrid darkness beginning to swallow you whole, Yumigami. I wanted to change that." Yomigami's soft black eyes shifted into piercing cold rocks.

"But I guess it will be no success. You have forsaken yourself, young one. And I will leave it as you wish." he curled back his lips to reveal a set of large white fangs. He drew back his head and suddenly lunged toward the poor, helpless god.

Yumigami held out his arm in front of him, ready for the beginning of death. Taking one last glance toward the night sky, he noticed a small bright light gliding toward the Yomigami dragon.

The dragon let out a horrifying cry and landed sideways on the field. Yumigami could make out a smaller figure beside it. Amaterasu.

"You know, I didn't really need your help, you stinkin' mutt."

"Silence, Yumi!" Amaterasu snapped. She had transformed into her zodiac form, a brilliant white wolf with crimson markings, inky black eyes, and a tail dipped in ink, it so looked like.

"Yomigami, you must control your temper. You know it will not help killing a helpless god. Are you okay?" she poked her nose against Yomigami's forehead.

The dragon exhaled real loudly and shifted his head a bit. A rough deep voice filled the air.

"Forgive me, most honorable Amaterasu. And you too, Yumigami. It pains me to think of how depressed you are, young god, and how you refuse to tell anyone about it. You take out all your anger toward innocent celestials, causing a riot. But you are right, Amaterasu. I should have not taken _my _own anger in that way. Please forgive me."

Yomigami slowly turned his head to face Yumigami.

"And I hope you know that I did not mean to do such damage on you. I would never, in my swore everlasting life, think of to hurt you in any way. But I am begging, to _please_ let me know if anything is bothering you. I can not imagine what would happen if one of my dearest brothers will live in agony and depression."

Yumigami stared at the dragon for a minute. Then at Amaterasu.

"What emotional jerks."

All of a sudden, Amaterasu's large canine figure lunged at him and pinned him down, hackles raised. Her eyes filled with fury and she let out a terrifying snarl.

Her claws dug deeper into Yumigami's chest. Oh, she was so going to kill him _now._ Too bad Yumigami's zodiac wasn't as horrifying as hers. Not even _close._

Her breathing slowed down and her hackles relaxed. As her claws loosened, the human god pushed her away.

"Dear Amaterasu, leave him be. He will soon cool down, I am sure of it." Yomigami growled in the distance.

"Hey-" Amaterasu started.

"And there it goes." Yumigami grinned. Amaterasu cocked her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Orochi."

Amaterasu's ears perked up. She wasn't sure what she was hearing.

"Come again?" she was struck dumb.

"Where's your blondie friend? That weirdo from the moon." Yumigami said, still staring at the sky.

"Ushiwaka? I thought he was following me. Gee, I even forgot he _was _following me." she began to scan the horizon.

"Yeah, well…that's the demon that destroyed his home. His life." he pointed at the sky. Amaterasu and Yomigami followed his finger upward, but didn't see anything but the earth and the stars. Yomigami growled again.

"Look _closely._" Yumigami urged.

Finally, Amaterasu saw what he was talking about. Small speck of rays were breaking into the atmosphere and quickly falling down onto the plain. Yumigami tensed.

"Yumigami? Orochi? Wha? How…how did you know?" Amaterasu struggled to speak in full words.

"I _am_ the god of the moon aren't I?" Yumigami smirked.


End file.
